


Taunting Danny

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [18]
Category: Angel: the Series, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Are you sure?  You look a little uncomfortable."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taunting Danny

Lilah brushed her foot against Danny's crotch, making him twitch and squirm on the floor in front of her. He'd been sitting there for at least an hour and she had yet to get bored with these little motions of her foot. She traced the toe of her pump up the seam of his jeans, across his crotch, then down the seam on the other side. Sometimes she would just brush up and down the center seam. All just to watch him react.

He started to pant and she leaned forward. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked, tucking a finger beneath his chin.

Danny nodded. "Yes," he hissed.

"Are you sure? You look a little uncomfortable."

"Fine," he said, breathy. The stiffness in his groin was still bearable.

Lilah took him at his word and stroked her foot, a little firmer this time, against his crotch. He groaned and the corner of her mouth tipped up into a little grin. She greatly enjoyed working him up, sometimes leaving him hanging, sometimes not. Tonight, she hadn't decided what she was going to do yet.

Danny rocked up on his knees a bit, like he was trying to escape the pressure and taunting of her foot. A glance from Lilah sent him back into position quickly. But it didn't do much to help tame his arousal. In fact, it did the opposite.

She knew he wouldn't say anything. He would take whatever she dished and he would play her games and be her toy and, in the end, he would thank her for the pleasure. She liked that about him.

"Do you want to come, Danny?" she asked him in a voice like dark chocolate.

He nodded. "Yes. Please." His voice was breathy and rushed.

Lilah considered him for a moment, complete with finger pressed against her lips. She shook her head gently. "No. I don't think you've earned it yet." And she continued to roll the toe of her shoe against his crotch. She knew he was hard. 'Knew he was trying to hide it or breathe through it. Yet, she still wasn't sure if she would let him come.

Sometimes, she even surprised herself.

"Please," Danny all but begged for her to grant him release.

"Not yet." He wasn't worked up enough for her yet. She shifted in her chair, parting her legs so he could see up her skirt, then crossing them again to close off that venue. "My, my, my," she said when she caught him looking, "we are very needy tonight, aren't we?"

He panted lightly to stave off his orgasm. "I-I'm sorry." He paused for a few breaths. "It's b-been a - a while."

"Oh, you poor thing," she offered mock concern. "Looks like it might be a while longer." And she moved her foot away from his groin, leaving him whimpering softly, fists clenched against his thighs. "I'm not in the mood."

"Huh?" Danny squeaked. Now that the pressure from her foot was gone, he could feel how hard he actually was and how much he really needed the release. "Oh, you bitch," he growled under his breath. He'd be in trouble if he hadn't caught her smiling as she left the room.


End file.
